


lovely bird, lovely word

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [78]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birds, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: Semi sees Kawanishi as a little bird.





	lovely bird, lovely word

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/Chizzapeese/status/870288378318602241) art, as soon as I saw it I knew I had to write something, no matter how small.

Kawanishi's hair never stayed neat and flat. It spiked out in fluffy shapes, pointed but soft. Sometimes it had sharp spikes because Kawanishi used hair gel.

Kawanishi leaned his head against Semi's shoulder. "I'm tired."

Semi slipped his hand to Kawanishi's hair, sifting his fingers in, letting his hair rustle between his fingers. Repeating it over and over dampened the feeling in his fingertips a bit, but it was still soothing, a self-fulfilling rhythm.

Kawanishi reminded Semi of a bird. It didn't matter that Kawanishi was taller than him; Kawanishi was younger, he got tired more often, and he had an indescribable quality that Semi liked. He wasn't sarcastic like Shirabu, but he still had some sarcasm at times, and he made Semi laugh with his disinterest and flatness he had to make fun of things.

Semi stopped and placed his hand on Kawanishi's head, patting it several times as his fingers gently stretched out and curved to cup his head more fully.

"What's your favorite animal, Taichi?"

"I don't know." Kawanishi blew out a breath. "Definitely not cats. I'm allergic to them."

Semi turned further to Kawanishi by a slight angle and picked through his hair. He pinched strands between his fingers and slid along them until they fell.

Kawanishi tilted his head. "Are there plants growing in my hair or something?"

"No. Can't I just appreciate your hair without any questions?"

"Obviously, no. It's weird."

Semi removed his hand and shifted to wriggle it behind Kawanishi's head, onto Kawanishi's furthest shoulder.

"Your hair is awful," Kawanishi murmured. "It looks like you do your hair by sticking your head out the window of a car."

Semi snorted. "Your hair reminds me of a chicken."

"Okay, that's going too far."

"I mean it." Semi's voice softened. "You remind me of a small blond chicken."

"I do not."

Semi ruffled his hand on Kawanishi's head. "Your hair is fluffy and a little cute."

"No it's not." Kawanishi huffed and swatted Semi's hand off. He then shoved his hands into his hair, undoing the little neatness it had.

Semi could see Kawanishi in his mind's eye puffing with the indignation and feathers of a bird, Kawanishi's human shoulders stiff and hunched at the line between petulant and unbothered.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N): Not looking for concrit; don't leave any.


End file.
